The present specification concerns a printer for printing a recording material. The specification furthermore concerns an associated method.
Known printers with inkjet print heads print a recording material with ink, wherein a plurality of print heads are arranged in juxtaposition and simultaneously print regions of the recording material without the individual print heads being moved in the printing process. The print heads comprise an electronic activation element whose power loss heats the print heads and the ink that is used. In order to not exceed the operating temperatures required for the print heads and for the ink that is used, the thermal energy arising due to electrical power loss must be dissipated; and an air cooling is typically used for this. The air conduction can thus have a significant influence on the quality of the generated print image. Namely, it is to be ensured that the temperature of the print heads and those of the inks are as identical as possible, which can be problematic given a plurality of print heads. In high-capacity printers, multiple print heads are provided on a support plate, wherein multiple support plates whose print heads print simultaneously are arranged for fast color printing. Given an irregular air feed, the efficiency of the cooling can be different per print head. For example, if a first print head is arranged relatively close to the air intake, its cooling is improved, with the result of a low operating temperature. A print head at a distance from the air intake, as well as its ink, therefore experiences a lesser cooling and has an increased operating temperature, whereby the print quality of the print and the service life of the print heads can be negatively affected.
An additional requirement is provided with regard to the ease of service. In order to be able to conduct maintenance on the print heads, it is necessary to take corresponding design measures, wherein the mechanical elements to supply air for the cooling should interfere as little as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,620 describes the cooling of print heads, wherein air feed and discharge blowers arranged to the sides of the print heads laterally conduct the air towards the print heads and draw heated air off again.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,646 describes an image development unit with a cooling device for the print head. The heat arising in the environment of a print head is hereby drawn off by a ventilator, conducted to a cooling body, and the heat is thus discharged from the print head.